


Fly

by Menacingk



Series: Chained Lust [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Sucidial Thoughts, Trigger Warning:Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacingk/pseuds/Menacingk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judas and Rome have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot for Chained Lust.

Judas burst through the door to the roof, breathing heavily. He froze on the snow-covered roof, not even noticing the flakes landing on his hair. " _Rome_ ," he whispered almost soundlessly.

Standing on the ledge, Rome shivered slightly. "Go back inside, Judas." He held out a hand to catch a snowflake. His lips tightened as it melted on his skin.

Judas took a step forward on shaking legs, "I'm not doing that."

Rome turned his head slightly and pushed his unbound hair behind his ear. He looked at Judas from the corner of his eye, "Just leave me alone." The pale skin of his bare arms gleamed against the darkness around them.

Judas continued to slowly walk toward him, "It's really cold out here. Don't you need a coat?"

Rome gasped a sobbing breath, "You really want to talk about the weather? Is that why you're here Judas?" He swayed on bare feet.

Judas felt his heart stop for a moment, until Rome steadied, "You know it's not."

"No, Jude. I don't. I don't know much of anything anymore."

Judas stretched out a hand, "Just... Just come down. Please."

A tear slid down Rome's cheek, catching the light from the doorway like a sliver of ice. "I should come down so we can play the same scene out over and over?" He shook his head, "Let me just sum it up now. You'll drink, I'll cry, you'll yell, and I'll have another nightmare." He looked out at the night, "I can't do this anymore Judas."

Judas shook his head, "I'll do whatever you say. I'll go to rehab. Just, please, don't do this. I love you. _Please_."

Rome sighed and looked toward the ground. "Maybe this is better. Maybe we could both be happier." He tilted his head back, spread his arms out, and whispered, "Maybe I could fly again."

A stark chill gripped Judas' heart, "This isn't about me or us, Rome."

"No? Or at least, not mostly?" He shrugged, "The memories, Judas. I remember before. I remember _flying_. And then... Then I remember the guilt." His hands clenched into fists and his shoulders tightened, "I didn't protect them. I can't keep living like this. I feel like I'm losing myself."

Judas held out a strong hand again, "Then let me find you. I won't lose you Rome. Come back inside with me or I'm going to fly with you. You're not leaving me behind."

Rome shivered, finally feeling the cold. He stood on the ledge, red hair like a beacon cascading behind him. He took a deep breath and made his choice.


End file.
